lutontownfcfandomcom-20200213-history
Kidderminster vs Cambridge 2013-2014
The Hatters secured their place as Skrill Premier Champions when Kidderminster beat Cambridge 1-0! Summary 9.54pm – Other full times: North Greenford 0 Royston 5, St Ives 1 Beaconsfield 4. 9.36pm – Full time Kidderminster 2 United 0. United’s 10-match unbeaten run comes to an end also means Luton have secured the Skrill Premier title. 9.34pm – Nick Wright on for Gash, who receives a standing ovation from the home fans. 9.31pm – Five minutes of stoppage time for United to get something out of the game. 9.30pm – Carl Edwards has killed things off for Royston as they lead North Greenford 4-0. 9.26pm – Norris picks out Morgan-Smith’s cross following a lovely cushioned ball out to him from Gash on the run. 9.25pm – St Ives have gone 2-1 down against Beaconsfield. 9.24pm – Former Histon loanee Aman Verma on for Gittings for Kidderminster. 9.20pm – Lee Vaughan’s booming attempt still seems to be in orbit. 9.17pm – GOAL Kidderminster 2 United 0. A proper screamer from Gash with a swerving blast that gave Norris no chance. 9.16pm – Amari Morgan-Smith on for Blissett for Kidderminster. 9.15pm – Donaldson spanks a free kick straight at the wall after Dunk is fouled by O’Keefe. 9.12pm – O’Keefe fires just off target with a rasping 20-yard drive. 9.10pm – Joe de la Salle has made it 3-0 to Royston at North Greenford. 9.09pm – Kidderminster’s Chey Dunkley booked for a foul on Dunk. 9.07pm – GOAL Kidderminster 1 United 0. Bell blasts home after a powerful charging run through the middle. 9.05pm – Andy Pugh on for Barnes-Homer for United. 9.04pm – Taylor back on his feet after receiving some treatment to a head injury. 9.02pm – Jack Byrne skews the ball straight into the hands of Norris after some great work by Gash in the build-up. 9.00pm – Luke Berry on for Champion for United. 8.58pm – Demetriou makes a good run down the left only to slip when he tries to cross. 8.56pm – Dunk flicks on Donaldson’s corner from the left, but Kidderminster just manage to clear. 8.53pm – Tom Champion forces Lewis into an acrobatic parrying save after the Kidderminster keeper makes an initial block from Barnes-Homer. 8.50pm – Norris does well to hang on to a decent cross from deep on the left from Demetriou. 8.47pm – Change of system from United with Hughes joining in a back three with Roberts and Taylor playing as wing-backs and Barnes-Homer on his own up front with Dunk just behind. 8.46pm – Royston have gone in 2-0 ahead at ahead at half time at North Greenford. 8.45pm – Harrison Dunk on for Sam-Yorke as second half gets under way at Kidderminster v United. 8.35pm – Luke Robins has made it 2-0 to Royston at North Greenford while it is 1-1 at half time between St Ives and Beaconsfield. 8.33pm – Scott Bridges has put Royston 1-0 up at North Greenford in Calor League, Division One Central. 8.30pm – Half time Kidderminster 0 United 0. Scrappy stuff at times with neither side really hitting their stride. 8.28pm – Attendance has already come in with 1,938 at Aggborough with 216 United fans making the trip. 8.27pm – Lee Vaughan breaks down the right and cuts inside, but overhits his intended pass to Gash running through. 8.20pm – Bell shins the ball woefully wide on the volley from 20 yards after United come under pressure following a corner. 8.18pm – Sam-Yorke almost latches on to a poor defensive header, but Lewis manages to get there first. 8.17pm – Donaldson has another shot which takes an unfortunate deflection following a nice cut-back from Sam-Yorke with Lewis happy to pick up. 8.14pm – Greg Taylor clears away after a lovely piece of skill from Callum Gittings sets up former United trialist Josh O’Keefe. 8.11pm – Beaconsfield have made it 1-1 at St Ives. 8.10pm – Norris gratefully picks up the ball after Bell sends in a poor corner from the right after appearing to stub his toe while taking the set piece. 8.09pm – Hughes sends the ball flying high over the bar from similar range as Kidderminster try to clear the resulting corner. 8.08pm – Ryan Donaldson has an effort deflected wide after being picked out by Chadwick 15 yards out. 8.06pm – Avelino Vieira has given St Ives a 1-0 lead at home to Beaconsfield in Calor League, Division One Central. 8.05pm – Free kick by Jamie Grimes is headed harmlessly wide by former United striker Michael Gash. 8.01pm – Sam-Yorkes tests Lewis again after being played in from the right by Roberts. 7.59pm – Following a call from Money, Hughes has moved into the centre with Luke Chadwick going out wide on the right. 7.56pm – Sam-Yorke tries a backheel to bring the overlapping Kevin Roberts into play only for the ball to go out of play. 7.54pm – Mickey Demetriou’s attempt at a cross from the left veers skyward and is lucky to stay in the ground. 7.51pm – Amari’i Bell flings in what looks a dangerous cross from the left, but it ends up hitting the top of the net. 7.49pm – Sam-Yorke makes a neat dribble down the left channel, but cannot beat Kidderminster keeper Danny Lewis at his near post.. 7.48pm – Delano Sam-Yorke scoops the ball over from Liam Hughes’ ball in from the right. 7.45pm – Former United loanee Nathan Blissett turns and gets a shot away from 25 yards, but it flies straight into the hands of Will Norris. 7.44pm – Kick-off at Kidderminster v United. 7.32pm – As we head towards kick-off, check out Richard Money’s thoughts on United’s clash with Kidderminster. 7.21pm – Plenty of changes to the United line-up from Saturday’s 7-2 win at home to Hyde. Four-goal Andy Pugh has to make do with a place on the bench alongside fellow goal-scorer Ashley Chambers while Josh Gillies, who set United on their way at the weekend, is out of the squad. Greg Taylor returns at left-back with Kevin Roberts moving across to right-back and Richard Tait dropping to the bench while Ian Miller comes back into central defence in place of Tom Bonner. In midfield, Tom Champion and Luke Chadwick come in with Luke Berry on the bench and Liam Hughes switching to the flank along with the returning Ryan Donaldson. Meanwhile, Delano Sam-Yorke and Matthew Barnes-Homer are preferred up front and Harrison Dunk has been included among the substitutes after recovering from a knee ligament injury. 7.12pm – Teams are in from Kidderminster v United. Kidderminster: Lewis, L Vaughan, Demetriou, Grimes, Gittings, Dunkley, Byrne, O’Keefe, Gash, Bell, Blissett. Substitutes: N Vaughan, Wright, Verma, Morgan-Smith, Cieslewicz. United: Norris, Roberts, Taylor, Coulson, Chadwick, Miller, Donaldson, Champion, Hughes, Sam-Yorke, Barnes-Homer. Substitutes: Dunk, Tait, Pugh, Berry, Chambers. 7.07pm – Just arrived at Aggborough after getting stuck in a bit of traffic en route, but we have just seen the Kidderminster squad going through a quick yoga routine out on the pitch. Meanwhile, Cambridge United’s players are out warming up wearing special T shirts advertising director of football Jez George’s Mission 676 walk to raise funds for Cambridge United Community Trust.